Super Hero
by gienix
Summary: My first one shot. Hahaha.. Well here is it. Sesshomaru is still hiding his feelings and left Rin. Rin came looking foe him. But what will he do if HIS Rin will no longer be his?


**Author's Note:**Before you start reading please listen to this song as you read (**_ watch?v=dxNxA-1xc_Q_**) I was so inspired by this song to write about it. I'm not advertising or anything but please just listen as you read.

* * *

Super Hero

His silver hair flows behind his back like a white cape as he fly with great speed. His heart is pounding behind his chest as he recalls what his half brother told him. It was after Rin reached her right age to choose but instead of letting her choose, he left her for good thinking that it's for the best. But after a few months later, his brother sends him a message that Rin left to look for him and during her journey she was taken by a demon to be his mate. Inuyasha has been hunting the demon for days.

'I shouldn't left Rin,' he blamed himself for not even heeding Rin's plea to come with him. He should at least visit her but he didn't and cursed himself for that. He will never forgive himself if something bad will happen to her. He followed Rin's scent mixed with the demon's smell. He growled at the thought and he speed up. 'Rin, please stay alive until I reach you.'

He reaches the end where the scent stops and he is now in front a castle. The guards block his way but he killed them in a matter of seconds. He fought his way inside until he reach the entrance that leads to a room where he can smell Rin's scent coming inside. Many more guards block him, but just one swing of his poison whip they all fell down.

"Well, you dare interrupt in my wedding?" a voice came from a distance. "Did you come for this human in my arms?"

Sesshoaru's eyes widen in hatred as he saw the demon wrapped his arms around Rin. _HIS Rin_. How dare he? Without hesitation he charges the demon getting him away from Rin.

"Rin, wake up," he ordered Rin as he eyed him from the corner of his eyes while he stands in front of her.

"It's useless. She is completely mine," he smirked as he stares at Sesshomaru with so much malice. "She will always be mine!"

He charge Sesshomaru but was only set flying back. He came to attack him but only failed. Sesshomaru did not even bulge from his position.

'Such weak demon dares to abduct MY Rin. Let alone marry her?' He started to walk toward the fallen demon and hold him on his neck.

"Do you think killing me will bring her back?" he smiled devilishly.

Sesshomaru just hold his throat tighter and the demon struggles but he smirked. Before he could know what was coming, he sense Rin attack him from behind. He let go of the demon and stop Rin's hand that is holding a dagger.

"Rin," he said while trying to hold her. "Wake up Rin," he tried once again.

"It's useless. She's completely under my control."

Sesshomaru not knowing to do, his body moves on its own. He locked her in his embrace. He put his chin on her shoulder, his lips closer to her ear.

"Come back to me Rin," he whispered. "I shouldn't have left you. You endured so much pain."

He tried to soothe her. He runs his free hand on her hair. Talk to her lovingly. He inhaled her scent and drowns himself to it. He is willing to do anything just to bring her back but Rin stayed motionless. He was about to lose hope. He narrowed his eyes. 'Am I going to loss you this way, Rin?'

"It's useless," he look at his effort with disgust. "She will never recognize y-," he was stopped when the dagger in Rin's hands fell down.

"Ses-sho-maru-sama?" Sesshomaru's eyes widen as the sweet voice came out from her lips.

"Rin," he look at her face and put his hand on her cheek. He smiled.

"No!" the fallen demon shouts. "This can't be happening!" He throws his dagger with poison aiming at Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin lose her grip on Sesshomaru's kimino as she cries in pain.

"Rin," it was too late for him to stop the dagger.

"If I can't have her, then no one will," the demon laughed but his laugh faded as Sesshomaru's whip pierce him.

"Hold on Rin," he holds Rin closer to him. "Wait Rin, don't die."

"Sessshomaru-sama, Rin is happy," she smile as she holds both sides of his cheeks. "Rin is happy that Sesshomaru-sama came for Rin."

Sesshomaru holds her hand on his cheek. Her skin is getting colder and her breathing shallow. She is dying and he can't do anything to help her. His heart aches with anguish and hatred.

"Rin," he looks at her with sadness written in his eyes. "I can't save you."

"You're wrong Sesshomaru-sama," she slowly shook her head. "Sesshomaru-sama saves Rin. Sesshomaru-sama saves Rin's heart," she smiled with content as she place Sesshomaru's hand on her chest.

He looks at her. 'How can she smile at me like this?' He looks at her with confusion. Understanding that look, Rin smiled again.

"Rin, loves Sesshomaru-sama and Rin was broken when Sesshomaru-sama left Rin," a trace of sadness can be seen in her eyes but it was immediately replace with happiness. "But Sesshomaru-sama came for Rin."

He hugged her closer to him. His mind is swirling full of sadness. She will be leaving. She will no longer be with him. He can't take it. Why did he make that foolish decision anyway?

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't be sad," her voice is starting to waver."Can Sesshomaru-sama hold Rin like this until she fell asleep?" he did not answer but he holds her tighter.

"Sesshomaru-sama is so warm," she closed her eyes. "Rin is now sleepy. Rin is going to sleep milord." With that she breathes her last.

The body in his embrace became cold. She had left him. She is no longer here. He clenches his teeth out of anger. His eyes turn scarlet red. He was about to transform when the body in his embrace emitted a green light and turn into a doll.

"Well Sesshomaru," a feminine voice came from behind him. "Is that all is needed for you to realize your feelings?"

"Mother," his eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up.

"To deliver you your mate," she stated as a lady emerge behind her. Sesshomaru was dumbfounded (even he doesn't show it).

"Rin," that's the only word that escapes from his lips. The girl smiled as streams of tears started to flow.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she run to him and hugged him. "I miss you my lord." She said between her sobs.

"I came across her while I'm travelling," her mother answered his unspoken question. She stares back as Sesshomaru hugged the human in his arms. "I just can't believe you just left her in the village. So, I have to help her finding you."

With that she is satisfied and left them both. She only wishes for the happiness of his son. When she learned that his son cares for this girl, she knows that no one will be perfect for him but this child. Rin is now happy being back to the man that she loves.

The End

* * *

**Author's note:** I know it's not really that great if you ask me, but it won't leave my mind until I wrote it. Hope you like the song. Please review. :)


End file.
